


For Alice

by corevexrooster



Series: For Alice [1]
Category: Whatever Works (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corevexrooster/pseuds/corevexrooster
Summary: A story about you (A 21 year old woman) who decides to start over fresh in a new city far away from home.
Series: For Alice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129424





	For Alice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



> My first attempt/draft at a multi part story that i hope will end up being a decently long.

You're finally here, finally moved away from your hometown to start your own life in a new place. You've been waiting for this moment for as long as you can remember, but since you just moved in here and haven’t found a job yet, you were forced to find somewhere cheap with a roommate to split the rent.

You feel nervous, you talked to the guy living there briefly on the phone and he was quite rude on the phone but lacking options you were sort of left with only one alternative.

You swallow and steel your nerves as you knock on the door and wait for Nino to open.

It takes a while, and you hear something from the other side of the door but nobody comes to the door and so you knock again, this time harder.

You wait patiently as you hear more rustling and you decide to knock a third time.

"YES YES I HEAR YOU FOR FUCK SAKE" someone yells from inside.

"I'll BE THERE IN A MINUTE GOD DAMN IT."

The voice was loud, but muffled by the door and you couldn't tell quite whom it belonged to, you think to yourself. I hope I’m not knocking on the wrong door.

You hear footsteps approaching the door finally as you stand waiting for the door to open.

The door handle suddenly starts moving and the door slides open, 

in the door stands a man with tanned skin, wavy hair about 180cm tall that looks like he's approaching his thirties, only dressed in blue boxers with white stripes he stares at you

  
  


"What the fuck do you want?"

You feel like he’s upset with you already even tho you've yet to say a word and so you clench your fist and say

"H...Hello... Are you Nino by any chance?"

His eyes narrow as he locks eyes with you

"Who the hell is asking? Do I owe you money or something?? If so you can fuck off!. Ii ain't got any" he says

"No..... Nothing like that, It's me. I called about the spare room the other day? You said I could move in today?"

His eyes scan you up and down as you nervously stand there.

"Aha.. it’s you.. well don’t fucking stand there.. come inside and close the fucking door behind you. I don't want no damn insects to get in" he says as he leaves the door open behind him as he walks away from you.

You quickly get inside and close the door behind you and take off your shoes and jacket.

You slowly walk in past the hallway and start looking around, it's quite messy. Looks like Nino is a bit of a slob and you think to yourself

This will take like all day to clean up.. looks like he's been partying for a week nonstop.

You grab the handle on the first door to the left and as the door opens you see a surprisingly big bathroom with a tub in it and shower curtains from wall to wall. It's spacey and the bathroom looks to be in decent condition, even though the floor is riddled with underwear and socks.

You close the door behind you and continue a little further down the hallway and open the next door, also on your left side.

This time you find a tiny storage area, looks no bigger than a closet, and is empty except for a couple of seemingly cheap suits and a hat.

You come to a bend in the hall where it turns right, the wallpaper is white with black notes on it almost as if to mimic sheet music. Further down the hallway, you see Nino sitting on a couch rolling a cigarette of some sort.

You reach for the handle on the door in front of you before the bend and just as you're about to grab it Nino raises his voice again and shouts at you

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GO INTO MY ROOM, OR ILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU"

"Okay, sorry! Sheesh, I had no idea okay!?" you respond

Nino sighs

"Just don’t fucking to into my room, it's private"

You say nothing and continue looking around, as you get further into the flat you spot the kitchen. 

To no surprise, it's as messy as the rest of the place, with piles of unwashed dishes, and the table is full of takeout boxes.

You approach the living room where Nino sits as you slowly walk in and look around, there’s not that much furniture here, a 3 seat couch and a comforter, a table a bench, and an old TV hooked up to an Xbox.

You look at Nino and point

"That's my room?"

He turns his head to you and gives off a huff as if you were bothering him

"Yes yes.. that's your room. Now go in there and be quiet, I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now."

You grab the handle and open the door, the room is not very big. It’s got red wallpaper and a small window, as far as furniture there’s a brown desk with a black chair that looks like it belongs in the kitchen and an old bed that looks like it’s seen better days.

You unpack your bag, you brought some books and a laptop with a charger, some clothes and thankfully also fresh sheets and a duvet cover to act as your blanket for now

You put your clothes in the drawers of the desk and your laptop on top of it with the charger plugged into the socket in the wall next to the window and then you unfold the sheets and make the bed.

It doesn’t look too bad, all things considering.

Once you're done unpacking you lay down on your bed with your head on the bag acting as a temporary pillow and you begin fiddling with your phone.

Time to check social media, and text your father to let him know you got there safely so that he doesn’t worry.

You finish up texting your dad and start trolling the internet looking for memes or anything else to entertain yourself for a while. you pause briefly thinking about the mess in the flat as you let out a sigh

"I really don't want to clean all this up, but I’ve got a feeling that it'll be my job provided he lets me do that in the first place.

Suddenly you hear rustling outside your door as you hear Nino's footsteps disappear into the hallway and you hear him opening the door to his room.

You wonder why he was so uptight about you checking out his room as you wonder what he might be hiding.

A few minutes go by and you hear him come back out of the room as he closes the door behind him.

"COME OUT HERE FOR A MINUTE" He yells

You feel like you better do as he says to avoid any troubles the first day

"I'm going out with a few friends, here’s the key to your room, you ain’t getting a key to the front door yet since I don’t have one.. you will have to go get one for yourself tomorrow or whenever the fuck you want one"

You look at him as you think to yourself 

"He doesn't look all that bad now that he's dressed, still looks like your typical douchebag in those jeans and that black jacket he has on and he really should comb his hair, but at least he’s not just wearing boxers anymore so that's a relief"

"Okay, when will you be home?" you ask

"That's none of your fucking business, I’ll be home whenever I god damn fucking, please. I live here too, you know. who the fuck do you think you are? My guardian or something? Get off my back!"

He puts on his shoes and storms out of the apartment slamming the door behind him

"He sure is one weird guy. Not only a short fuse but it seems to light up from the smallest thing.."

You sigh briefly and as your mind starts wandering you figure this might be a good time to get some general cleaning done and so you walk into the kitchen and start looking in the cabinet for cleaning supplies, there certainly isn't a lot of them but at least you found a sponge, some soap a bucket and a couple of rags, it will have to make do for now.

You partially fill the bucket with water and soap as you start scrubbing the cabinet doors, once that’s finished you gather all the take out boxes and put them in the trash along with all the other garbage and leftovers you find in the kitchen, separating plastic from paper and a separate bag for cans and bottles to recycle.

It smells awfully bad, you gag from the stench of rotting old food.

Once you're finally done throwing away all the garbage in the kitchen you realize that you've ended up with 2 full bags of cans and bottles, and another 3 with food & waste, and a full bag with just paper boxes that you've torn to pieces to fit more of them in the bag.

You take the garbage bags out to the trash chute and toss them down and you tie the recycle bags and put them in the corner of the hallway since you don't know where the nearest recycling station is.

You go back into the kitchen and start scrubbing dishes and slowly but surely it is starting to look presentable, and the awful smell from all the leftovers is starting to dissipate too.

Once done with the kitchen you start by scrubbing the floor and lists in the hallway and the door to the bathroom including the handle. Even tho it doesn’t look all that dirty you can never know what bacteria or other human discharges one might find on it, a slob like Nino is unlikely to care too much about hygiene or sanitation.

Once done in the hallway you move into the bathroom and lift the lid of the toilet he doesn’t aim too well either... 

You sigh loudly as you start swabbing the toilet seat and lid, once finished, you move all of Nino’s dirty laundry into a pile in the corner with your foot and you use the showerhead in the tub to wash the floor avoiding splashing any of his laundry.

Time passes and you feel yourself getting exhausted from all of the cleaning. so you figure you'll leave the living room alone for now.

It's been a while since Nino left and you find yourself getting a little curious why he got so upset when you almost walked into his room, so you decide to check the door to see if it’s unlocked. You approach the door as you gently press the handle down, but sadly it was not.

You pour out the soap water from the bucket and put away the supplies and wash your hands in the now empty and clean sink as you take a moment to look around and feel proud of yourself for your effort.

You check your phone, it’s gotten quite late, the clock is now showing 18:53 and Nino is still not home. You've started getting hungry but figured you'd wait for him to come home so you could eat together and so you go back into your room and lock the door as you lay down on the bed and rest a little bit but before you know it you pass out.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!, THAT FUCKING BITCH!" You hear Nino yelling, you instantly sit up in bed as your body surges with energy the moment he starts banging on your door in between his attempts to open it

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD TOUCH MY SHIT HUH?! OPEN UP SO I CAN BEAT THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU" Nino shouts from the other side of the door, and in sheer panic, you dial 911 as you hear Nino threatening to kill you through the door.

They pick up and inform you that they've sent a patrol car to your address and they inform you to sit tight.

Each moment passing feels longer than the last and you feel anxious as you hear him blow his top on the other side of the door and the intense sound of his fists bashing it makes you wonder if he might actually end up breaking the door down before they arrive.

"LET ME BE, I DIDNT DO ANYTHING, I JUST CLEANED" you shout back at him

HELL NO YOU DID'NT DO SOMETHING, YOU TOUCHED MY SHIT THAT’S WHAT YOU DID YOU BRAINDEAD FUCKING RETARD!!, OPEN UP SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS INTO THE FLOOR"

You hear him getting angrier the more he bashes against the door and by the tone of his voice, it sounds like he’s ready to kill you. You fear for your life as you sit on your bed cradling your bag, holding on to it as hard as you can for comfort.

You look out the window and you see a police car as it pulls around the corner and you feel a slight spark of hope. Finally, moments later you hear someone knocking on the front door and suddenly everything goes quiet.

  
  
  



End file.
